Harlequin
FSH's WIP OC. Getting a revamp soon, but the basic idea will stay the same. She'll just be closer to DC's Harley Quinn. Just a bit more psycho and lovestruck. Alcoholic at some point probably. __TOC__ ♦ a p p e a r a n c e ♦ Harlequin is a completely bland, extremely white, IceWing. She has bright blue eyes, and long horns and spines. She's thin, has short legs, and always has a grin on her face. Harlequin dislikes blank, pure whiteness, it bores her; so she figured out a solution to that. She dyed her left horn black, in the style of a dip dye. She did the same with her right horn, though that one is dyed a pure, cherry red. She tattooed her scales with a red and black harlequin pattern, along with some black and red diamond shapes scattered across her wing membranes. In the corner of her right eye, she has a tiny black heart tattoo. Harlequin slouches about a bit. She's always relaxed, and it shows in the way she walks and sits. She looks pretty just the same. ♦ p e r s o n a l i t y ♦ Harlequin is bubbly and energetic, with that side of her very much resembling Kinkajou. She is always seen with a wide smile on her face. She is very charming and skilled at manipulating other dragons. She knows how pretty she is, and sometimes uses it to her advantage. In the beginning of her career of a comedian, she manipulated owners of clubs into letting her preform their using her beauty and ''her brains. She is incredibly loyal to those who work with her, help her, and those she loves. Her loyalty sometimes seems like an obsession, seeing as she is ''very dependanr on other dragons. Harlequin is prone to fits of rage, often she'll lose her temper, because something random just sent her over the edge. She hates when things don't go her way. IN NEED OF A REVAMP ♦ h i s t o r y ♦ Harlequin was born with the name Seal to a third circle mother. Her mother was an interior designer, and she would sometimes ask little Seal for advice on particular patterns. Seal fell in love with the harlequin pattern, and any time her mother had it has an option, she would choose it. Seal trained as a psychiatrist for a while, because she had always thought it sounded interesting. She wanted to help dragons with their mental illnesses and problems. Soon she began to dislike it and didn't want to be a psychiatrist anymore. One patient, that the dragon she was training under, seemed to be scared of everything. He refused medication and every kind of treatment. It broke Seal's heart that he was scared of everything, and there was no way of fixing that for him. Seal found she was quite funny, dragons often commenting that she should be a comedian. She decided to try it out, creating the stage name Harlequin after her favorite pattern. She moved to Goldview when she turned seven. In the beginning, she used her brains and obvious beauty to get into clubs and the like. But soon, dragons realized how great of a comedian she was, and she got into them easily. REVAMP * interior designer thing * trained as a psychiatrist * fell in love with a patient * got fired, because, no, you can't do that * alcoholic probably * life goes on * still an alcoholic * driven mad by something??? * begins stealing things * meets a LeafWing named Ivy who is her partner in crime/best friend/possible lover * it's a complicated relationship * yeah * who needs comedy anymore? * that's boringgg ♦ q u o t e s ♦ "I have a joke for you all tonight!" “All I got for my hatching day last year was a deck of sticky cards. It was pretty hard to deal with.” “My friend’s hatching day is soon, and she said all she wanted was something with a lot of diamonds. She’s going to love this deck of cards.” "Just laugh already! Or even smile! Are your smile muscles working?" -QUOTE SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL- ♦ t r i v i a ♦ * is ''obviously ''not inspired by DC's Harley Quinn * has a LeafWing penpal in Pantala named Ivy * has been called "intriguingly beautiful" ♦ g a l l e r y ♦ Harlequin-Wolfy.png|Harlequin, drawn by Wolfy Mesmer Checkmate.png|Harlequin pixel art, by Verglas the IceWing 747D8A3F-077F-4C10-B3C6-D7FEDA463678.jpeg|Harlequin (without her tattooed scales), drawn by Yinjia96 HarlequinRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|Harlequin, drawn by ReverbtheDragon HarlequinCloud.png|Harlequin drawn by Cloud of the IceWings 9021A78B-8DC6-43D2-B37A-749AFDE6A26F.jpeg|Harlequin, drawn by ModernTsunami1 4FE73240-3C57-42C6-974C-BE3B6A30ABB6.png|slightly inaccurate Harlequin, drawn by Piggyxl B3B0DCCC-0AC7-48E7-B615-59328BD5AFF2.png|jada by Morpho 2019-07-31 11-50-18 185.jpg|Darkmoon F85A1AED-D850-4F5E-9592-01D768210ED1.jpeg|aesthetic by Wolves Harlequin Joy Ang headshot .png|by Sunset HarlequinPaintedPortrait - ReverbtheDragon.png|speedpaint by Reverb!!! BEAUTIFUL!!! Can be found here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SoMieYjPO_4 Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 4.09.47 PM.png|slightly inaccurate Harlequin, drawn by Moosie's irl friend HarlequinRef.png|inaccurate ref by Pokeball Code by EchoTheGekko Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)